Redam Balas Dendam
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Event #MariBerpuisi] Hatinya mendoktrin, menyambung hidup hanya untuk menaruh dendam.
1. Dendam

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

Canon, typo (s), misstypo (s), dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

For Event #MariBerpuisi

Kategori bebas

.

* * *

 **. : REDAM BALAS DENDAM : .**

* * *

Sangkakala pertama turun

Badai wabah melengangkan kota

Jiwa-jiwa terenggut hingga binasa

Onggok-onggok tubuh terserak di jalan raya

.

Inilah penampakan-penampakan manusia dewasa

Lenyap karena Tuhan murka

Anak-anak jadi sebatang kara

Para pengisap darah eksis ke atas dunia

Mengaku penyelamat, memberi kenyamanan, padahal bukan

Vampir hanya menyemai jala

.

Bocah-bocah digiring dijadikan ternak

Bukan susu perah melainkan darah

Iming-imingnya berupa perlindungan dan makanan sampah

Terkungkung di kota bawah tanah

Tak sanggup berontak kecuali berpasrah

.

Sebutlah sebuah nama keluarga, Hyakuya

Yang bernama Mikaela penggagasnya, "Ayo kita melarikan diri!"

Peta kota bawah tanah telah dicuri

Dan sebuah pistol dikantongi

.

Skenario mereka terlucuti

Jebakan menghabisi dalam durasi sunyi

Pencabut nyawa berpesiar menari-nari

Pada jejari runcing seorang vampir bangsawan, Ferid Bathory

.

Yang tak berdaya kepala terpenggal, literan darah terpental

Dada Mikaela berlubang, satu lengan tanggal

Ia yang bersisa bertindak brutal

Peluru timah melolosi kepala vampir bangsawan

"Matilah!" katanya dengan air mata beterbangan

.

Berbasah sembap tangis, tubuh sekarat digeret

Mikaela yang buntung berlumur anyir menolak dibawa lari

Pergolakan batin dan pengecut diri

Hingga akhirnya ia memilih pergi bebas sendiri

Teriakan penderitaan menggaungi

.

Permukaan daratan di haribaan

Rupanya dunia tidak selengang ketika kiamat pertama datang

Virus yang membunuh manusia di atas tiga belas tahun hanya sesumbar

Banyak orang dewasa masih kokoh bugar menegak badan

Ia disambut uluran tangan dan naungan tempat tinggal

Hatinya mendoktrin, menyambung hidup hanya untuk menaruh dendam

* * *

 **a/n**

Saya memang payah kalau nulis di genre puisi, tapi tetap bebal pengen bikin. Maaf ya bila bait-baitnya hambar.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


	2. Balas

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

Canon, typo (s), misstypo (s) dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

For Event #MariBerpuisi

Kategori bebas

.

* * *

 **. : REDAM BALAS DENDAM : .**

* * *

Ia berkabung dosa

Empat tahun lamanya

Pun rundung penyesalan tak lepas dari raga

Tetapi tak menutup gelapnya trauma

Apalagi api dendam yang membara

.

Akal menoreh bebal

Ia terkenal dengan nama yang tak tahu aturan

Menotis sang walinya lebih ekstra

Empat remaja didekatkan sebagai satu kesatuan

.

Satu pemuda penyambang cundang

Sebab pecundang karena diam menyaksikan di bawah ranjang

sang kakak dihisap darahnya hingga kerontang

.

Satu perempuan gen dari keluarga terpandang

Tetapi sesungguhnya dianaktirikan

Menjadi prajurit mungkin bisa menuntunnya pada kebenaran

.

Satu perempuan montok berisi

Punya kegagalan yang masih mengait dalam memori

Rerekannya yang dulu tewas dalam misi

.

Satu remaja pria tinggi

Bertempur demi kelangsungan hidup sang adik

yang terlilit di tunjangan medikasi

.

Hikayat yang nyaris persis

Riwayat senasib menjadi sepenanggungan

Relasi sahabat tertancap bukan main-main

Kesetiaan dan kepercayaan adalah pertahanan

Spektrum warna cokelat, ungu, pirang dan merah muda

Kata si netra kecubung, "mereka adalah keluarga barumu."

.

Terandilah persekutuan yang lebih besar

Sang iblis menawarkan kekuatan

Sementara ia memberikan imbalan sebuah pertemanan

Kontrak disepakati tanpa tahu bahwa ia jauh lebih mahakuat dari iblis

.

Berpasung dalam arena

Tebas-tebas parang panjang

Menyergap di ranah perang

Anak panah hunjam menikam

Menapak di zona cekam

Sabit dan kapak mengoyak

Berpegang satu tujuan

Menapaktilas kejahatan dari gigi-gigi taring biadab

dan monster-monster yang tersesat

.

Bersama keluarga baru ia berjibaku

Iblis merasuk pada sebilah pedang bermata satu

Lihai menyapu

Tubuh vampir rontok bak abu

.

Ya, pembalasan dendam terkutuk bertalu

* * *

 **a/n**

Masih hambar? Yups, tak apa. Saya akui kemampauan berpuisi saya sangat abal. Hahaha.

Thank you atas perhatiannya.

 **-Snaw-**


	3. Redam

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

Canon, typo (s), misstypo (s), dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

For Event #MariBerpuisi

Kategori bebas

.

* * *

 **. : REDAM BALAS DENDAM : .**

* * *

Korban luka-luka dari prajurit siaga

Menghampar di mata menelurkan iba

Dunia kini sudah tidak selaras

Penuh pertumpahan dan darah yang terperas

Dunia luar kini tidak seperti yang dikira Mikaela

Tidak jauh beda dengan kota vampir bawah tanah

Sama-sama neraka

.

Di antara leluruhan bebangkai kota

Dua kubu menjudi nyawa

Masing-masing memeragakan senjata

Bedenting, bersilang, bertumbuk, beradu

seolah berlomba memanen tubuh yang binasa

.

Sang wali terdesak terancam

Tersudut di balik sekelebat penampakan vampir pirang

Ia mengaum murka menghunus sebilah pedang

Menerjang kepalang berang

Zrasshhh

Pedang menikam nyalang

.

Matanya membola lalu menekuk tak percaya

Makhluk tertusuk rupanya Mikaela

Keluarga lama yang telah dianggap tiada

.

Vampir pirang batal jadi abu

Berkat ia yang tak sanggup membunuh

Dari jauh ia tergugu, "dia keluargaku."

Pun air matanya gugur layu

.

Leluhur ketujuh menyindir congkak

Menyulut api dendam menggelegak

Kematian keluarga yang diternak terngiang-ngiang menyeruak

Sebagai rapal mantra dan penggerak

Menarik pedang lagi dan mengayun galak

Tetapi...

Mikaela mendistraksi

Membawa ia kabur berlari

Kukuh mempengaruhi, "Tidak ada apa-apa di belakangmu, Yuu- _chan_."

Sekalipun ia tetap memaling diri

.

Keluarga barunya ditawan

Darah-darah mereka dijarah para vampir sialan

Amarah menegang, emosi menyerang, kesadaran tenggelam

Serafim setengah jadi bereksistensi ke permukaan

Matanya merah berleler darah

Sayap tunggal compang terkepak

Rupanya seram, wujudnya gelap

Siap mencingcang buta untuk sesiapa pun yang menghalang

.

Begitu mahadasyat satu tebasan pedang Seraph

Mencerukkan tanah, meluluhlantakan sekali hunjam

Ia yang kerasukan mengamuk tak beralasan

Lagi-lagi melubangkan dada Mikaela

yang membentang sebagai tameng satu manusia

Teriakan datang dari Letnan Kolonel, "Peluk dia!"

.

Dekapan erat dari salah satu rekan manjur menenangkan

Menendang sang Seraph terdepak ke sudut terdalam

Bala bantuan pasukan Jepang datang

Vampir-vampir tertarik mundur

Pun pertempuran usai

.

Perpisahan adalah jurang

Perpanjangan waktu yang tak mudah diseberang

Berhari-hari menjelang pasca perang, ia tetap menjadi tentara pembasmi

Dan rerekan sekaligus keluarga baru masih menemani sampai akhir

Sedang Mikaela kembali ke kota vampir

.

Fakta keluarga lama yang masih ada

Meredam dendam di dalam dada

Menghanguskan pembalasan yang menggelora

Kini di bawah naungan bulan yang sama

Dendam itu bergeser menjadi sebuah asa

Untuk merebut dan membebaskan

keluarga yang telah berganti kasta

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Event #MariBerpuisi digagasi oleh **Kenzeira**.

* * *

 **a/n**

Elah, ini puisi apa kok enggak ada sarat-sarat maknanya. Endak jelas juga. Tiba-tiba end gitu aja. -.-

Iya, enggak apa-apa, saya akui sampai detik ini, saya memang masih sangat payah kalau nulis puisi. Iyuhhh.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat membaca fanfik yang sangat-sangat kurang ini.

Sampai jumpa di fanfik saya selanjutnya.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
